Harry Potter 6, Mi Historia
by voaz
Summary: El sexto libro de Harry Potter, escrito por un fanatico de Harry Potter, segun teorias y ideas de muchos.
1. La casa ya no es segura

Esta historia esta basada en personajes de J. K. Rowling pero el contenido y la trama del texto es de mi invención, con ideas y teorías que he obtenido de algunos foros..  
  
Capitulo 1  
La casa ya no es segura  
  
Era un día normal, en la casa de los Dursley, lo cual era lo menos normal que podía pasar, ya que con ellos vivía Harry. Lo anormal que tenia Harry, era donde estudiaba, sus amigos, la muerte de sus padres, la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en la frente, lo extraño, era que es un mago, pero no un mago cualquiera, sino un mago que solo a la edad de un año había echo algo que nadie jamás podría explicar completamente, el había sobrevivido a una maldición de la cual hasta la fecha ningún mago o muggle (así es como se les llama a los no magos) había vivido para contarlo, era por eso que esta maldición, el ministerio de la magia la tenia prohibida. La única evidencia que había quedado de ese ataque era la cicatriz en su frente, ni siquiera del que lo había atacado se encontró rastro, es más, por más casi 15 años se había pensado que este había muerto, pero los acontecimientos ocurridos en el anterior año escolar revelaron su regreso.  
  
Harry vivía en el verano con los Dursley, que eran sus tíos por parte de madre, ellos no era de lo mas afectuosos con el, es mas, aprovechaban cada ocasión para recordarle que el era diferente, que no era normal, que era un MAGO. Aunque no se lo decían con esas palabras, ya que en la casa de los Dursley estaba prohibido hablar de cualquier cosa que tuviera la más minima relación con la magia, es mas todos los que sabían de Harry, pensaban que el durante el año estaba en "El Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables".  
  
Su tío Vernon era un hombre macizo y tenía un bigote que ocupaba gran parte de su cara, y parecía no tener cuello. Su esposa Petunia era totalmente opuesta a su marido ya que era flaca y poseía un cuello asombrosamente largo, tenía una cabellera larga, y era la persona más chismosa e entrometida de todo Londres. Y estaba su hijo un joven macizo.... muy macizo, que de no ser por Hagrid habría sido la persona más robusta que había conocido Harry. Otra de las cosas extrañas en Harry era que no le gustaba el verano, ya que echaba de menos a sus amigos del colegio, Hermione Granger, que era la mejor alumna que había existido en Hogwarts, y a Ron Weasley que era un chico pelirrojo, al igual que toda su familia, otra de las personas Harry extrañaba era a Hagrid un semigigante que era el guardián de las llaves del colegio, pero sin duda lo que más extrañaba del colegio era el quidditch (el deporte más popular entre los magos). Este verano, podría haber sido el mejor de todos los que había pasado en al casa de los Dursley, pero el recuerdo de lo que había pasado a fines del año escolar anterior, aun le apenaba, su padrino (Sirius Black) había sido asesinado por una de las seguidoras de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lastrange que era pariente de su padrino.  
  
La tarde era calurosa y todas las casas estaban con sus ventanas de par en par, lo que era lo único que le gustaba de estos últimos veranos a Petunia, ya que así podía escuchar fácilmente lo que pasaba en la casa de sus vecinos. Pasaban las horas y Harry decidió salir a dar una vuelta para así evitar las criticas de sus tíos ( péinate, no hables de tu rareza) pero sobre todo lo criticaban por las llamadas que tenia que hacer a Reamus Lupin y Alastor 'ojoloco' Moody, los cuales al finalizar el año escolar, habían amenazado a Tío Vernon, de que si por más de tres días no sabían de Harry, ellos mismos vendrían a saber que le sucedía, que solo de pensarlo hacia temblar a tío Vernon, por lo cual, casi obligaba a Harry a llamarles todas las tardes, para así evitar que una persona que solo vestía con lo que parecían trapos viejos (y eso que el no sabia que era Lupin era un licantropo) y a otro que tenia un ojo que se movía en todas direcciones se aparecieran en su jardín; Harry se lamento después, por ver decidido salir, ya que afuera de la casa se encontró con su vecina, la señora Figg que hasta el año pasado el pensaba que era una muggle, pero debido a un encuentro con los dementores, que habían sido los guardias de las cárcel de azkaban, hasta que Voldemort regreso al poder; que como cada vez que lo veía le invito una taza de té. -Harry quieres una taza de té- dijo ella. Y Harry sin tener tiempo de inventar una escusa tubo que aceptar. -Claro- dijo con notorio tono de queja. Mientas iban a la casa de la señora Figg esta dijo: -Harry, todavía estoy tiritona por lo de los dementores, ya que siempre pienso que podría haber hecho una squib (así llaman a los magos que no poseen magia) contra ellos. Harry se resignó y empezó por preguntarle como era que ella, una squib había terminado en el barrio menos mágico que existía en toda Europa. -Dumbledore- contesto ella, con tono de admiración- me pidió que viviera aquí cuando tu eras un pequeño, y me dijo que alguna vez seria necesaria mi presencia acá; hasta el año pasado, yo solo había tenido que cuidarte un par de veces cuando tus tíos salían, pero, luego del ataque, me di cuenta de cuanto sabia Dumbledore de Quien tu ya sabes, y de cómo era posible que actuara. La tarde paso y se hizo la hora de volver a casa de sus tíos. -Gracias por el té- dijo Harry, esta vez con un tono menos de queja – solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué el director Dumbledore, quiso que usted fuera la que me vigilara y no otra miembro de la orden? Eso, solo lo sabe Dumbledore- dijo con el mismo tono de duda con que Harry había dicho la pregunta.  
  
Regreso a la casa y se dio cuenta que algo extraño sucedía en la casa de sus tíos, estaban gran parte de las personas que integraban la orden del Fénix en la casa y Dudley su primo solo decía que sabia que esto iba a pasar. Dumbledore trataba de calmar a tío Vernon, cuando Harry pregunto: -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - Tu tía, Harry- dijo la señora Weasley- tu tía, que ha sido atacada por un mortifago, pero Dumbledore tiene formas de enterarse de lo que planea Voldemort, y cuando lo supo, nos pido a todos los que viniéramos a proteger a tu tía. - ¿Cómo se enteraron de donde vivíamos? - Creo que Voldemort, tiene muchos informantes y por eso- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry- ...creo que ha sido por error mío que encontraran la casa de tus tíos, no quise ocupar el mismo encantamiento que ocupe con tus padres, para esconder la casa. En ese momento, Dudley se puso de pie, miraba a Dumbledore mientras le gritaba.- entonces a sido por su culpa- y se lanzo a golpearlo. Antes de que pudiera dar el golpe Hagrid atrapo a Dudley y le grito: – ¡¡¡¡Jamás trates de atacar a Dumbledore frente a mí!!!!- dijo con tono de ira- ¡¡¡jamás!!! - Déjalo Hagrid, déjalo, tal vez si me merezca esos golpes- dijo mirando a todos con sus ojos azules, llenos de pena- ya que no es primera vez que me equivoco. Como ya debe de saber Harry, y espero que todos los demás en esta pieza también lo sepan, el decidir hacer algo o no hacerlo esta en nosotros, pero las consecuencias de esas decisiones solo las sabremos con el tiempo; creo que el no hacer ese encantamiento fue una de las malas decisiones que tomamos. Luego miro a tío Vernon y le dijo -si quiere podemos poner protección en el hospital y en su casa para que su esposa y familia este segura. -No quiero nada que tenga que ver con ustedes ni con sus anormalidades- dijo su tío Vernon- Petunia esta bien cuidada por los mejores médicos de Londres. Luego Dumbledore miro a Harry y dijo: - Harry te iras a vivir con los Weasley, por el resto del verano- y sin decir nada más salio de la casa. -Harry querido prepara tus cosas para irte- dijo la señora Weasley, y luego se dirigió a su tío Vernon y dijo- Le llamaremos todos los días para saber como está su esposa, espero que su reponga luego. -No necesitamos nada de ustedes, váyanse luego- dijo Vernon apuntando a la puerta. 


	2. El resultado de los TIMOS MHB

Capitulo 2  
El resultado de los T.I.M.O.S. (M.H.B.)  
  
Luego de lo ocurrido, Harry sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, pena por lo que habían tenido que pasar los Dursley. Preocupación por su tía, ya que después de todo, fue ella quien lo dejo quedarse el año pasado, es gracias a ella que tenia un lugar seguro (pensó que a pesar del ataque, la casa si fue segura por 15 años) donde vivir, y pensó que tal vez no lo quisieran recibir el próximo verano, al pensar esto más se apeno, ya que si su padrino estuviera vivo, podría vivir con el pero ya no le quedaba nadie más.  
  
Al ir a ordenar sus cosas, la mayor parte de las personas (Magos) que estaban dentro de la casa de los Dursley, desaparecieron desde dentro de la casa, cosa que al parecer molesto a tío Vernon, pero dijo que eso era preferible, a que hubieran desaparecido fuera. Al regresar a la sala, Harry miró a tío Vernon y le dijo que lo sentía, pero el seguía enfadado, y le repitió que se fuera luego. Salieron de la casa, la señora Weasley se dirigió a el señor Vernon diciendo: -Procurare que Harry llame todos los días para saber como esta su tía. -Le he dicho que se valla- y esto fue lo último que dijo tío Vernon antes de serrar la puerta.  
  
Harry pensó que irían a la madriguera, que era la casa de los Weasley, era una casa que parecía estar en pie por arte de magia, que tenia cuatro o cinco chimeneas, un jardín lleno de Gnomos, y un fantasma que gritaba cada vez que la casa estaba muy callada, pero en vez de eso, se dirigieron a la casa de su padrino que era mucho más grande, ya que era toda una mansión, que había pertenecido a la familia Black, una de las más respetadas de las de sangre limpia, pero que no era tan acogedora, ya que había estado desabitada por diez años, hasta que el año pasado había sido ocupada por la Orden del fénix como cuartel general. Harry se dirigió a Remus Lupin que también había acudido al llamado de Dumbledore, y le dijo: - ¿Por qué vamos a la casa de mi padrino? - Tu casa, querrás decir,- dijo Lupin- ya que Sirius, te ha dejado como herencia la casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Incluyendo el cuadro de su madre- dijo riendo- que aun no lo hemos podido sacar. - Pero Dumbledore dijo que me iría a vivir con los Weasley. - Si, pero los Waesley están viviendo en Grimmauld place, ya que es más grande, y en la casa de ellos, era más riesgoso que fueras. Ya que Dumbledore dijo que Voldemort sabia donde quedaba la madriguera. - ¿Pero como puede saber donde queda? - Fácil, se lo dijo Pettigrew, ya que el vivió hay. - Una última pregunta, ¿Cómo supo Dumbledore que Voldemort iba a atacar la casa de mis tíos? - Eso solo lo sabe Dumbledore- dijo Lupin, que no volvió a hablar el reto del viaje.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Grimmauld place, Harry pensó que su estadía en ella seria muy diferente de cómo era estar en la casa de los Dursley, pero lo primero que le dijeron eran las reglas de la casa: 1.- No hablar fuerte. 2.- Decir donde iba a estar en la casa. 3.- No hacer magia. 4.- No usar su escoba. 5.- Si quería salir, debía hacerlo acompañado por un miembro de la orden.  
  
Estas son solo algunas de las reglas- dijo la señora Weasley- pero estoy segura que no las quebraras. Esto lo hizo pensar que realmente no iba a haber muchas diferencias entre las dos casas, de hecho, las únicas diferencias eran la comida (siempre le servían el triple que al resto de la gente), y que ahí, todos los que iban, parecían quererlo (excepto Snape, el profesor de pociones, que parecía odiarlo igual que siempre). La casa, en apariencia, estaba mucho mejor, ya que la señora Weasley había estado tratando de dejarla habitable, pero el elfo de la casa no la dejaba avanzar mucho, ya que mientras ella limpiaba una pieza, el desordenaba otra. Eso fue hasta hace algún tiempo, ya que de a poco se habían ido a vivir allí los Weasley, y con más personas ordenando, el elfo molestaba menos. Al igual que el año anterior, Ron ya estaba en la casa, y le contó que Hermione llegaría pronto, ya que el la había invitado a pasar el verano en la casa.  
  
Hermione llego cerca de junio y les contó lo nerviosa que estaba por los resultados de los T.I.M.O.S., de los cuales Harry no había tenido tiempo de preocuparse, ya que desde que dejo la casa de sus tíos (3 de julio), que había estado ocupado en limpieza de su actual casa, pero ahora que Hermione le recordó, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ya que tenia que tener muy buenas notas para seguir lo que el quería, que era ser Auror como el pensaba, fueron sus padres. En la segunda semana llegaron cuatro cartas tres dirigidas a Ron, Hermione y Harry y la ultima dirigida a el señor y señora Weasley, esta ultima carta, hizo que los dos se alegraran con por lo que decía, ya que Dumbledore le daba la oportunidad de que sus hijos ( Fred y George), tuvieran la oportunidad de finalizar el séptimo año de colegio, esto en un principio los alegro, pero luego los hizo enojarse aun más, ya que, Fred y George dijeron que preferían ocupar su tiempo en la tienda que tenían desde el año pasado. Las otras tres cartas supusieron que contenían los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.S., la carta de Hermione era notoriamente más gruesa. Los tres abrieron sus sobres y el de Hermione, como era de esperarse, decía que el promedio de sus notas era el más alto en cincuenta años, y le recomendaban como un millón de especializaciones para sus últimos años, pero ella leyó todos los pergaminos, y luego dijo que escribiría a la profesora McGonagall, le pidió a Hedwid a Harry y salio de la pieza. Los resultados de Harry y Ron no fueron tan buenos como ellos esperaban ya que ninguno de los dos tenían las notas suficientes para seguir la especialidad de Auror, luego apenado Ron dijo: - Creo que vamos a tener que seguir el plan común, tal como lo hicieron Fred y George- luego agrego- espero no terminar como ellos. - Ron leíste todo el pergamino- agrego Harry con una sonrisa. - No – dijo ron - ¿por qué? - No leíste la parte que dice que las notas de los profesores son solo referencia, ya que las especializaciones se llenan por la demanda que tengan. - Pero de que nos sirve saber eso. - ¿Qué no te das cuenta?- dijo Harry- que igual vamos a poder postular. La cara de Ron cambio y agrego -Entonces tenemos que enviar nuestras de postulación de inmediato- llenaron sus postulaciones y las enviaron con pid, la lechuza de Ron, que al parecer estaba muy emocionada por nuevo envio. Luego Harry pregunto. - ¿Que habrá querido hablar Hermione con la profesora McGonagall? - Estoy seguro que preguntarle si podía seguir con la P.E.D.D.O. - Eso es más que seguro- dijo Harry riendo Luego Hermione entro en la pieza y dijo. - Y si así fuera, si yo quisiera seguir apoyando a las criaturas a las cuales no se les respetan los derechos. - Nosotros te apoyaríamos- dijeron los dos. - Pero también las criaturas tienen que querer tu apoyo- con Ron un notorio tono de burla y Harry recordó el año pasado en que los elfos del colegio no querían ser liberados y por eso Dooby tenia que limpiar la sala se Griffindor solo. Hermione se enojo y no les dirigió la palabra casi por el resto del verano.  
  
Los resultados llegaron, todos habían seleccionados para lo que querían, incluso Ron; las cartas contenían la fecha de comienzo de clases (1 de septiembre) y la lista de libros que necesitarían. La lista de libros era la siguiente:  
  
Libro reglamentario de hechizos: nivel 6 de Miranda Goshawk. El arte de aparecerse: desde la teoría a la práctica de Frans Izller. Las artes oscuras de Carlos Riget.  
  
Al leer el segundo libro de la lista los dos se miraron y recordaron que Fredd y George en su sexto año tuvieron que hacer el ramo y por el tercer libro se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore ya tenía un nuevo profesor de DCAO. 


	3. El verdadero oficio

Capitulo 3  
El verdadero oficio  
  
Desde la primera semana de Julio, en que había dejado la casa de sus tíos que no sabía nada de ellos excepto la noticia que tuvo cuando llamo (Lo hicieron llamarlos) y le respondió su tío y redijo que su tía estaba mejor y que no quería saber más de él; Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos los años le dijeran lo mismo pero este año sintió que tal vez no tuviera donde regresar al termino del colegio.  
  
El día 31 de agosto fueron a comprar los libros y cosas que necesitarían en la escuela, pero antes de salir el señor Weasley les dijo que dejaran ordenado todo lo iban ha necesitar llevar mañana a la estación 9 ¾, luego de ordenar todo fueron al callejón Diagon, y la señora Weasley le dijo a Ginny que qué quería por haber sido elegida como la sexta prefecta de la familia; Harry y Ron se miraron luego Ron dijo: -¿Por qué no nos contaste que te habían nombrado prefecta? - No quería que Fred y George me molestaran todo el verano, como lo hicieron con todos ustedes,- dijo Ginny audazmente- y ahora que están más preocupados de su tienda, no tendrán tiempo de molestarme. - En eso te equivocas- dijo Fred. - Siempre hay tiempo para molestar a un hermano- agrego George quien salio corriendo tras Fred, quien iba hacia Lee, un chico que fue compañero de ellos, y que era su socio en la tienda de bromas. Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaron sus listas y fueron a comprar sus libros, Harry por primera vez, ayudo con dinero para los libros de los Weasley, cosa que hizo que Ron se sintiera algo molesto y que Ginny se sonroja. -Es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Harry- después de haber pasado el mejor verano de mi vida gracias a ustedes- Comentario que hizo que la señora Weasley también se sonrojara.  
  
Era extraño pero en cierta forma extrañaba a los Dursley, solo había pasado un par de semanas, en esa casa, incluso sintió un poco de pena por no haber tenido que pasar las rabias, y el no haber tenido que esperar a que le mandaran cartas sus amigos, pero este sentimiento se borro de su mente, al escuchar a Ron discutir con Hermione.  
  
-Estas equivocado- decía Hermione, con cara de enojo- solo he escogido lo que creía mejor; también, he escogido eso ya que he leído bastante sobre derechos de las criaturas mágicas, par así poder tener alguna idea de que cosas se les han impedido, y no quiero perder las horas de lectura, aunque se que nunca serán una perdida. A demás mi trabajo de final de curso tratara sobre eso. -¿De que hablas? - De que en "Protección de criaturas" al terminar en vez de presentar una prueba, das una especie de trabajo, que habla sobre la agrupación a la cual más te vas a dedicar, ya he aprendido que los elfos domésticos son criaturas muy poderosas, pero no tienen permitido usar la magia si no son autorizados por sus amos. -Es por eso que Dooby se castigaba,- dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolos- ya que el hacia magia sin la autorización de sus dueños. -Pero si son tan poderosos, ¿Como es que se volvieron esclavos de sus amos?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione. - Eso es lo que quiero averiguar- dijo Hermione- ya que si supiera que fue por su propia voluntad, o fueron obligados a ser así, podría tal vez escribir al ministro de magia para que regularice esto, ya que la esclavitud en cualquiera de sus formas, esta prohibida por ley. De pronto una vos los interrumpió era Neville Longboton un compañero de curso, que los había visto y venia a saludarles. -Hola Neville- dijeron al unísono -Hola chicos, miren mi abuela me compro una varita nueva, creo que la descripción fue 25 cm. de caoba, con extracto de lagrimas de fénix,-luego agrego- ya que la mía, es decir, la que ocupaba se rompió; creo que este año será muy diferente, ya que el hombre que me atendió, dijo que mi varita era especial, y que cada varita esta destinada a un mago, y solo ese mago puede sacar el mejor provecho su varita, aunque no me dijo que era lo especial que tenia. Que tamben dijo que había quedado en "Curación de heridas mágicas". Luego de eso pidieron permiso para ir a recorrer las tiendas, y así estuvieron gran parte del día, el señor Weasley dijo que se podían quedar a pasar la noche en el caldero chorreante, y que el traería las cosas que tenían en casa. - Le preguntare a mis papas si puedo quedarme también- dijo Hermione, que corrió donde estaban sus padres, que habían venido a verla; el señor Weasley estaba conversando con sus padres - ... ¿Cómo dijo? , ¿Que usted repara dientes?, pero como lo hace sin...- alcanzo a decir el papá de Ron antes de que Hermione lo interrumpiera. - ¿Puedo seguir quedando me acá, y mañana me voy a la estación con mis amigos? Dijo a sus padres los que le preguntaron a el señor Weasley si era una molestia, a lo que el contesto que no era ninguna molestia, solo tenían que llevar las cosas de Hermione mañana a la estación. Corrió donde los chicos, a decirles, que la dejaron quedarse, y luego de esto fueron al caldero chorreante, hablaron de sus vacaciones con Neville y de pronto Hermione mira hacia la puerta y con cara de asombro dice. -Profesor Lupin que hace por acá. - He venido a hablar con harry- quien ya se había levantado a saludarlo- vengo a decirte que tu tía esta bien, que dumbledore nos pidió a algunos de la orden que cuidáramos de ella. - El que estaba bien ya lo sabía- dijo Harry- pero ¿por qué es tan importante como para que la cuiden? - Dumbledore, nos dijo que tu ya sabias la respuesta a eso, es por la protección que te dio Lily, el lazo de sangre que tienes con tu tía es lo que hace que ella también te proteja, es por eso que te Dumbledore te dejo con ellos en ves que con un ejercito de magos protectores, es infinitamente más poderoso eso, que todos los miembros de la orden juntos... - ¿Como es que esta acá, profesor y a estas horas? Lupin no contesto, y cambio el tema diciendo: - Me entere que vas a estudiar para auror. - Si, quiero ser auror al igual que mis padres - ¿Quién te dijo que tus padres fuesen aurores? - Yo creí que eso eran,- dijo Harry- ya que el profesor Moody, me dijo que eran miembros de la orden, y también me dijeron que eran grandes magos. - Si, es cierto que eran grandes magos, y que pertenecían a la orden, pero no es necesario ser auror para pertenecer a la orden, ni menos una gran mago. Mira a la señora Figg, ella fue elegida por Dumbledore no por sus poderes, sino que fue elegida por no tener poderes, y así pasar de ser percibida, lo único que tenia que hacer era informar a Dumbledore, como estabas tu y tus tíos. - Eso fue lo que pensé de ella, pero lo que reimporta ahora es ¿Qué hacían mi papá y mi mamá? - Ellos trabajaban en Gringotts, fueron unos de los pocos magos que han trabajado ahí, haciendo cosas que comúnmente hacían los Gnomos, incuso creo que solo Bill ha trabajado ahí después de ellos. Además de donde creías que salió el dinero de tus padres... del trabajo de auror... como debieras saber, los aurores trabajan para el ministerio, y este nunca ha pagado bien. - ¿Pero como es llegaron a trabajar en Gringotts? - Dumbledore les pidió que lo hicieran, y fue el mismo quien les consiguió el trabajo. Siguieron hablando hasta entrada la noche, y de pronto el profesor Lupin, tan rápido como llego se había ido.  
  
Hermione luego de esto pregunto: - Harry no notaste nada raro en el profesor. - No, lo que si note es que hablo más de lo que debía -dijo Harry- lo que me dijo, solo me trajo más dudas, como ¿Qué habrá querido Dumbledore, haciendo que mis padres trabajen en el banco?, o ¿Por qué son tan importantes mis tíos? Pero nadie le supo contestar, ya que nadie sabía realmente que quería Dumbledore. Solo hicieron suposiciones, de las cuales la mayoría eran descabelladas. Luego de esto se fueron a acostar ya que al día siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a tomar el tren a Howgarts. 


	4. Cambios en el plantel

Capítulo 4  
Cambios en el plantel  
  
Llegaron a la estación con diez minutos de adelanto, el viaje había sido tranquilo. Al pasar por entre el andén nueve y el diez, la primera persona que Harry vio fue a Draco Malfoy, un chico de sexto que estaba en Slyterin, estaba con su madre que era rubia y tenía una mirada de asco, se notaba algo estresada, Harry pensó que era por que su esposo estaba en azkaban, se notaba que ella no le agradaba nadie de los que la rodeaban, ya que ella los miraba en menos, ella se creía mejor que todos por pertenecer a una familia de prestigio entre los magos, pertenecía a la misma familia de su padrino, los Balck, y también estaba casada con un Malfoy que era la familia más adinerada de el mundo de los magos. Draco extrañamente no estaba acompañado por sus amigos (guardaespaldas) que siempre estaban detrás de el. Estaba notoriamente más solo que años anteriores.  
  
El tren llamo para que los alumnos subieran, Harry se despidió del señor y señora Weasley que lo abrasaron y redijeron que se cuidara, luego se subió al tren y este comenzó a moverse, invito a Ron y Hermione que buscaran un compartimiento donde sentarse, y ellos le recordaron que los prefectos tenían su propio compartimiento. - Volveremos después de recibir las instrucciones para este año- dijo Hermione. - Puedes irte con Luna- dijo Ginny, casi gritando- esta en el sexto compartimiento- y siguió corriendo para alcanzar a Ron y Hermione. Fue al sexto compartimiento y allí encontró a Luna Lovegood una chica de Ravenclaw del mismo año de Ginny, tenía el pelo rubio, le llegaba hasta la cintura y parecía tenerlo siempre sucio, tenía un collar que era de trozos de corteza de pino, y vestía estrafalariamente (como siempre); cuando Harry entro lo miro tranquilamente y dijo: - ¿Has sabido algo de Voldemort? A Harry le sorprendió que lo llamara así ya que incluso algunos magos adultos no pronunciaban ese nombre. - No – respondió Harry- no he sabido nada de él desde junio pasado. - No me parece extraño ya que lo mismo a pasado con Snorkack Astado, del cual no se sabe mucho, ya que no quiere ser encontrado. A Harry le pareció una pésima analogía, por suerte en ese momento llegaban Ron y Ginny. - Y Hermione- pregunto Harry. - Se ha quedado hablando con Neville- contesto Ron, que parecía algo celoso. - Este año solo se a elegido a los mejores de cada casa como prefectos- dijo Ginny, como queriendo resaltar- y es uno por casa (estaba sonando como Percy). Lo que nos extraño a la mayoría de los prefectos ya que siempre eligen a dos por casa. - Tal vez ahora que han salido Fred y George no son necesarios tantos prefectos- dijo ron riéndose. - Lo que me extraña es que ahora que se sabe que Voldemort... (Ron se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre) vamos Ron cuando lo llamaras por su nombre, Hermione ya lo hace y también Ginny y Luna...ahora que se sabe que Voldemort a regresado, pensé que Dumbledore iba a nombrar prefectos a la mitad del colegio. De pronto Hermione entro y Ron le pregunto sobre que conversaba con Neville. - Sobre sus padre, cree que se están mejorando- contesto Hermione y agrego- y ha dicho que vio a Lockhartt y que el también esta mostrando una notoria mejoría. Se acuerdan lo que va a estudiar Neville... para sanador de heridas provocadas por magia, creo que el espera poder ayudar a sus padres.-Luego cambiando el tema les dijo que se cambiaran por que ya estaban llegando. Harry al bajar del tren se encontró con Hagrid que gritaba que los de primero se acercaran a el y que lo siguieran, luego le grito que quería hablar con ellos. - Iremos Mañana por la tarde- le contesto Harry- quien luego se dirigió a Ron y dijo- Creo que este año se abolieron las reglas que impuso Umbridge, ya que de otra forma el nos diría que no podemos ir a conversar con el. - Es lógico- dijo Hermione- Dumbledore jamás aceptaría esas reglas.  
  
Entraron al Gran comedor y lo primero que notaron era que en la mesa de profesores no había ningún profesor nuevo lo que extraño a Harry ya que el puesto de DCAO había tendría que haber sido ocupado por algún profesor; luego de este extraño acontecimiento siguió la selección de casas de los alumnos nuevos, ese como todos los años el sombrero recito sus versos (Gracias Mikita por el consejo), y les aconsejo al igual que el año anterior que se unieran, dijo también, algo que le recordó a estadística (una rama de las matemáticas de los muggles) a Hermione, ya que el sombrero dijo que el colegio en si, era más que cada una de las casas por separado ("el todo es más que la suma de las partes"); este año, el numero de alumnos que entraron, era considerablemente menor que en todos los años anteriores; el sombrero este año hizo algo que jamás había hecho... hablar después de la selección, y dijo que el ingreso de alumnos se debía al miedo que causaba el mago oscuro, y les aconsejo nuevamente que se unieran. Luego Dumbledore se puso de pie y les dijo: !!A comer!! Los platos se llenaron como por arte de magia había todo lo que alguien pudiera desear comer, y beber. Al finalizar la cena Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó su tradicional discurso de principio de año. Les recordó (Como todos los años anteriores) que el ingreso al bosque estaba prohibido para ¡todos! los alumnos (hizo énfasis en la palabra todos y miro a la mesa de Griffindor) y agrego que el que transgrediera esta norma podría estar en serio riesgo agrego que cuando se refería a riesgo era que podían morir, luego dijo: - Tengo también que informarles que este año habrá algunos cambios en las asignaturas, para comenzar este año tenemos un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras- todos prestaron atención y incluso los de Slyterin- bueno en realidad no es nuevo, es Severus Snape, quien me a solicitado desde hace algún tiempo (desde que comenzó a hacer clases) el cargo, y he decidido darle la oportunidad- todas las mesas se quedaron impresionadas- el cargo de pociones lo ocupara el señor Nicolás Flamel, quien no se encuentra hoy con nosotros, la clase de adivinación será separada por teórica y practica y los profesores serán los mismos que el año anterior, es decir, el centauro Firenze y la profesora Sibyll Patricia Trelawney que ha sido restaurada a su puesto, la señora McGonagall dejara de dar Transformación, y lo impartirá la señora Nymphadora Tonks, el profesor de Aparición para los alumnos de sexto seré yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, dijo con tono de orgullo ya que soy el único que tiene permiso del ministerio para ocupar un transportador en el colegio, y por lo tanto, para enseñar esta materia. El año anterior, un grupo de alumnos tuvieron la idea de formar un grupo de estudio de cierto ramo, he decidido, tomar esa idea, y este año los mejores alumnos, podrán dar una especie de ayudantía extra en cada asignatura, las personas ya están seleccionadas, se les informara oportunamente quienes son, y en donde aran la ayudantía, a los que acepten se les dará una nota que afectara la nota de su asignatura, esta dependerá de su desempeño en la ayudantía, además el profesor Snape me a sugerido volver a crear el "club de duelo" tal como lo hizo el profesor Lockhartt, y he decidido aceptar su sugerencia es por esto que la profesora McGonagall a dejado de dar transformaciones, ya que ella se encargara de este club (Snape puso una cara, como de que eso no era que él esperaba que Dumbledore decidiera). Eso serian todos los cambios, gracias.  
  
Luego de esto se dirigieron a sus salas comunes hablando todos sobre los cambios de profesores y de quienes serán los que darán las ayudantías. - Harry es por eso que quedamos en la especialidad- dijo Ron- ya que nuestras notas en DCAO eran las mejores. - Y la profesora McGonagall me había dicho que ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que yo fuera un auror, fue ella la que debe haber convencido a Dumbledore para que le diera el cargo a Snape. - Pero tal vez el remedio sea peor que la enfermedad ya que Snape, si recuerdas ya nos hizo algunas clases de DCAO y fue mucho peor de lo que era en pociones. - Eso lo recuerdo, pero lo importante es que estamos en lo que queríamos.  
  
Luego de esto se acostaron ya que al día siguiente tenia a DCAO dobles a primera hora. 


	5. Muchas revelaciones

Capitulo 5  
Muchas revelaciones  
  
Era una mañana soleada, a pesar de que el verano ya había pasado su apogeo, había un cielo azul, y los pájaros cantaban, Harry se levanto temprano y salio de los primeros del dormitorio de hombres, se dirigió a los baños a lavarse (esto no lo han hecho nunca, en ninguno de los cinco años anteriores) y luego ir al comedor para desayunar antes de la clase de Defensa con Snape. Salió del baño y se encontró con Draco, el chico que menos le agradaba a Harry, tal vez solo superado por Dudley, el primo de Harry; estaba solo, y para variar, miró fulminantemente a Harry, pero extrañamente no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera para molestarlo (esto era lo que siempre hacia Draco, cuando se encontraba con Harry o con Ron), esto le pareció tan extraño, que incluso pensó en preguntarle por sus amigos, e incluso decirle que sentía lo de su padre, pero luego pensó que era lo que se merecía su padre por ser como era, y no dijo nada.  
  
Luego de esta extraña situación, fue al comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor, al lado de Hermione y de Ron que al parecer no se había lavado la cara; Luna ese día estaba, extraña (más de lo normal), se le veía más contenta, luego, Harry vio la portada del 'Quisquilloso', que decía como titular: "Se encuentra el Snorkack Astado", reportaje que desde el año anterior esperaba ella que se publicara, lo que explicaba la cara de Luna; comieron bastante y luego se dirigieron la sala de Defensa que se encontraba en el primer piso, a diferencia de la sala anterior del profesor Snape, que era un mazmorra, oscura y sin ventanas, esta tenía ventanas que daban una vista al lago, y era mucho más iluminada que el calabozos que usaba Snape para enseñar pociones; dentro de la sala los esperaba el profesor con su nariz ganchuda, y su pelo grasiento, lo único extraño era su sonrisa de felicidad, los extraño, ya que el nunca se mostraba feliz, que se imaginaron era por haber obtenido el cargo que el quería (recordemos que ese fue el cargo por el cual había postulado en 1981), pero su cara cambió de felicidad a molestia cuando vio a Harry y Hermione entrar en la sala, les dirigió una mirada que podría haber taladrado un muro de concreto. - Señor Potter, acérquese a mi escritorio- dijo con notoria molestia, Harry hizo caso y luego el profesor continuo- El director Dumbledore me sugirió su nombre como el alumno que dieran la ayudantía de mi ramo (asignatura), y yo he aceptado. La sala que el director les prestara esta en séptimo piso, frente al tapiz en que los monstruos están dándole garrotazos a Barnabás el chiflado- Apenas termino esta frase Harry recordó que esa era la sala en que se juntaba el E.D.- él director me dijo que esa sala estaba especialmente equipada con lo que necesitarían. Yo personalmente los supervisare en algunas de las clases. Luego de esto el profesor le hizo un comentario muy revelador a Harry, le dijo que se había salvado en la postulación, solo por la intervención de la profesora McGonagall, la cual le había sugerido a Dumbledore, que este año si le diera el puesto en DCAO, ya que yo, mis exigencias no las cambiaria por nada, y como yo ahora soy el profesor de DCAO, y sus notas si fueron las suficientes, lo he dejado tomar mi ramo, luego de esto lo mando a su puesto, el resto de los alumnos ya habían llegado. Snape comenzó haciendo silencio, cosa que era totalmente innecesaria ya que su sola presencia imponía orden. La clase transcurrió, como si el profesor Snape estuviera contándoles cual era su comida favorita, ya que el mostraba cuento le gustaba el estar haciendo esta clase. Harry se asombro de lo rápido que había llegado el final de la clase, y lo amena que había sido, incluso llego a pensar que solo era superada por la del profesor Lupin, en tercer año, ya que él no restaba puntos cada vez que un alumno respondía incorrectamente, pero para lamento de Snape, las oportunidades de quitar puntos fueron muy pocas, ya que incluso Neville había mejorado mucho en la asignatura; a Harry le gustaba pensar que es gracias a las clases de defensa que el había dado el año anterior. El resto de las asignaturas de la mañana fueron totalmente normales, el profesor Binns hablo toda la hora de la revolución de los duendes del siglo XI, y la profesora Sprout, les hizo transplantar flores; "Pensamientos"dijo que era su nombre, según les dijo la profesora, estas hermosas flores eran las favoritas de los espías, ya que son capaces de guardar los pensamientos de la ultima persona que los olfateaba, pero Harry no presto atención al resto de la clase, lo que pareció molestar a Hermione, que le dijo que no pensaba prestarle sus apuntes este año.  
  
La hora de almuerzo se hizo muy corta, comieron (engulleron) su almuerzo y corrieron a su primera clase de pociones con el profesor Nicolás Flamel, fue asombrosamente distinta a las de Snape, incluso Neville logro hacer la "poción de la memoria", la cual según el profesor, tendrían que aprender a preparar, ya que con una dosis semanal, recordarían la mayor parte de lo que aprendieran en las clases, por lo cual les recomendó tomar una cucharada de la que el tenia hecha, para que así la aprendieran. Este método de memorización, solo tenía la desventaja que luego, cuando los efectos se pasaban, no se recordaba mucho de lo que se había memorizado, pero eso no era problema, ya que si ellos estudiaban los necesario, no olvidarían nada; el profesor incluso les dijo, que el siempre tenia un frasco con la poción en el bolsillo y recordaba gran parte de su vida. Luego de la excelente clase de pociones, a los tres se dirigieron a la sala de Apariciones, a su primera clase con Dumbledore. - Crees que sea muy estricto -dijo Hermione, mientras se arreglaba el cabello. - Lo dudo – contesto Harry- Dumbledore siempre a sido despreocupado con respecto el orden y las reglas. - Pero así a sido como director, tal vez como profesor sea estricto. - Eso lo van a saber luego de las clases –dijo Dumbledore desde atrás de ellos, con notorio tono de gracia, y luego agrego- pero yo no me preocuparía de eso señorita Granger. Y luego miro a Harry, cosa que el año pasado, Dumbledore no había hecho muchas veces, y por esto Harry le pregunto: - Señor, ¿no teme que Voldemort siga viendo a través de mis ojos? - Claro que no, Voldemort tiene otras preocupaciones, más importantes. - ¿Se puede saber que cosas?- pregunto Harry, y luego agrego- , si es que se puede saber.- Harry esperaba, que tal como todas las veces anteriores que le pregunto algo a Dumbledore, este respondiera con evasivas. - Claro que se puede saber que cosas, pero este no es el momento para esa respuesta, ven a mi despacho luego de la clase y te lo diré. Entraron en la sala y comenzó la clase. -¿Quién podría decirme por que es necesario un trasladador para esta asignatura?-pregunto Dumbledore, y luego agrego- cualquiera que me halla prestado atención en mi discurso de bienvenida, lo sabría. La mano de Hermione se levanto como un rayo. - Señorita Granger - Se debe, a que en los terrenos del colegio, existen múltiples hechizos y encantamientos que lo impiden. - Excelente, señorita Granger, 5 puntos para Griffindor- al parecer disfrutaba al dar puntos a Griffindor-; ahora ¿Por qué e... -pero no termino la pregunta, ya que Harry tenía la mano en alto. - Si, señor Potter- Sonó extraño el que lo llamara así, ya que el siempre lo llamaba simplemente Harry. - ¿Cómo es que los elfos domésticos, pueden aparecerse en el colegio? Hemione miro asombrada a Harry, y luego miro al profesor que ya comenzaba a responder. - Los elfos domésticos, son criaturas muy poderosas, tan poderosas como los fénix, y muchos de los hechizos y encantamientos de los humanos, no tienen ningún efecto en ellos. Gracias por la pregunta Harry... si señorita Granger. - ¿Como es, que si son tan poderosos, son esclavos de los hombre? - Yo no les llamaría esclavos, sino más bien sirvientes, y el que estén hoy en día sirviendo a los humanos fue por su propia voluntad, pero en gran parte por ignorancia, ya que como en todo orden de cosas, el ser el más poderoso, no siempre significa ser el más inteligente, en definitiva ellos le ofrecieron a los humanos el servicio de sus poderes y los hombres tendrían que darles un techo y mantenerlos en sus familias, y los hombres aceptaron siempre y cuando, ellos fueran los que mandaran y que dijeron que ellos los mantendrían en sus familias hasta que les dieran una prenda, los elfos aceptaron sin darse cuenta, de que ellos mismos fueron los que pidieron que los mantuvieran por siempre. Pero ese no es un tema de la clase, ahora volviendo al tema, me gustaría también decirles que el que ustedes puedan, o no, aparecerse dependerá del examen que se rinde al finalizar el año. Las clases practicas se realizaran fuera de los terrenos del colegio, para esto ustedes acudirán, luego de las clases del profesor Hagrid, a esta sala, desde la cual iremos a una de las habitaciones del ministerio de magia, la cual ha sido facilitad a por el ministro, el señor Funge. Iremos halla por medio de un transportador. Es por eso que tendrán que venir rápidamente luego de la clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, ya que si llegan tarde ya nos habremos ido. La clase termino, sin que siquiera nombraran el tema de la aparición, excepto por lo de los elfos. Luego de esto Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione y dirigió al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, cuando llego el profesor ya estaba allí, y le dijo: - Harry, esperaba que me hicieras la pregunta que me hiciste en el pasillo. Y aunque no la hubieras hecho te lo hubiera dicho, ya que el más grande de mis errores, a sido el ocultarte ciertas cosas que creí que no serían tan importantes, como lo de la señora Figg, o lo de la profecía, o tus tíos, incluso lo del trabajo de tus padres... por donde quieres que empiece. Harry se sintió extrañado ya que desde que comenzó a estudiar comenzaron una serie de revelaciones que cambiaron el curso de su vida, el que Hagrid le dijera que era un mago, que sus padres fueron asesinados, que Sirius era su padrino, incluso el que él hablara parcel. Todas esas cosas se demoraron más de quince años en saberse y ahora Dumbledore le ofrecía contarle todas las cosas que el quisiera saber. - Tal vez no te pueda decir todas las cosas- dijo Dumbledore, como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba Harry. - Comencemos con lo de mis padres, por que Voldemort los mato, ya se que fue por que se interpusieron a el, en tres ocasiones, y que murieron por tratar de salvarme, y que Voldemort me trataba de matar por que creía que yo seria su perdición. Pero aun no me queda claro por que yo, y no Neville o Ron, o cualquier otro niño mago. - Veo que partes por la medula del asunto, que es la parte que nadie domina a la perfección, todos sabemos que los candidatos eran Neville y tú, pero el porque te eligió a ti solo Voldemort lo sabe, luego el que matara a tus padres no fue solo por que se opusieran a que te mataran, sino también por que ellos fueron los que mas le estorbaban, ya que ellos trabajaban en el banco de Gringott, y ellos eran los que evitaban que los gnomos se unieran a el, y esa es la empresa que ha retomado en este ultimo tiempo, ya que los gnomos son las criaturas más poderosas en lo que encantamientos se trata y el los necesitaba para sus planes. - Pero porque a los gnomos, si el es uno de los más grandes magos de la época y podía el haber hecho y desecho cualquier hechizo. - En la clase que acabamos de tener, di la respuesta a eso, todas las criaturas se manejan en una parte de la magia, los elfos son los mejores en hechizos, los centauros en predicciones, los magos en pociones y maldiciones, los gnomos en encantamientos, los muggles en estrategia, pero cada parte también tiene su punto débil, los humanos es la ambición, en los gnomos es la desconfianza, en los elfos el exceso de confianza, los centauros el orgullo, pero que pasa si juntaras a cada una de esas partes. - Se formaría un ejército casi invencible. - Si, y es por eso que tus padres le estorbaban tanto. - Pero por que necesitaba a los gnomos. - En la clase también hablamos sobre esto, Voldemort quiere y siempre ha querido tomar el poder de Hogwarts, ya que en los terrenos del colegio hay cosas que le serian de gran utilidad... las cuales aun no te puedo decir - agrego- bueno Harry, ya es tarde, ve a tu dormitorio a contarle a Ron y Hermione lo que te he dicho (que era precisamente lo que Harry pensaba en ese momento) y Harry espero que este año nuestra comunicación sea mejor que en años anteriores. 


	6. Se predice el fin

Capitulo 6  
Se predice el fin  
  
Las siguientes clases de la semana, fueron de lo más aburridas, tanto la señorita Trelawney, como Firenze no les enseñaron mucho, Hagrid, al parecer seguía cuidando a Grawp, ya que en su primera clase se presento con la nariz sangrando, un ojo en tinta y con un diente menos, lo sorprendente es que decía que Grawp, ya se comportaba como todo un humano, la única profesora que realmente comenzó el año a todo ritmo fue la señorita McGonagall, aunque parecía que estaba un poco más amable, comenzó su clase comentándoles el por que tan pocos alumnos este año habían ingresado, les dijo lo siguiente: -La razón de por que este año ingresaron pocos alumnos, es por lo de Voldemort -lo dijo con su nombre y todo, pero al parecer aun no le gustaba decir ese nombre ya que se estremeció notoriamente al pronunciarlo, aunque no fue nada comparado con el estremecimiento de los alumnos- y por causa de los acontecimientos de años anteriores, es por eso que los padres de muchos niños, que fueron inscritos por la pluma para Hogwarts, los enviaban a estudiar a Beauxbatons, Salem e incluso a la ya desprestigiada Durmstrang, que no es una mala escuela, sino más bien ha tenido algunos malos directores y algunos de sus alumnos han seguido el mal camino, pero en comparación con nuestra escuela esta muy por debajo, pero el colegio, igual tiene que seguir funcionando, por los pocos alumnos que ingresaron, y por los que ya están en él. - Profesora,- dijo Ron - si uno rechaza la vacante que tenia, esta se puede recuperar. - Claro, y la edad de ingreso incluso puede variar, ya que en algunas ocasiones los alumnos, que no eran aceptados por el director de la época o de su escuela, tenían que esperar para poder ingresar a ocupar su plaza en el colegio, un ejemplo de esto es Remus Lupin, él no era dejado por un problema de haber sido un licántropo – algunas chicas se taparon la boca de asombro ya que el había sido su profesor de DCAO en tercer año, y ellas no sabían nada de eso, la profesora se asombro de eso, ya que ya era conocido por casi todos que él había sido un hombre lobo, - y el director de la escuela donde le correspondía le negó la matricula, entonces tubo que acudir a el director Dumbledore, para poder estudiar.-Esa fue una dato que sorprendió a todos en la clase, ya que nadie sabia que se podía entrar a la escuela con diferente edad- pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la clase, quien recuerda que fue lo que vimos al finalizar el año anterior...-la mano de Hermione se levanto como un rayo- ...si señorita Granger. -Creo, si mal no recuerdo, que fue, el desaparecer a animales vertebrados, ya de mayor tamaño, ya que el hechizo se complica a medida que el objeto o ser a desaparecer se hace más grande. - Si, eso fue lo que vimos al termino del año anterior,-corroboro ella- ahora como continuación de eso, veremos que también, se hace complica aun más el hechizo o encantamiento (dependiendo de a que lo apliquemos), a medida que el ser que queramos desaparecer se hace más inteligente, me olvidaba, 10 puntos para Griffindor, por la correcta descripción del encantamiento desaparecedor (hechizo), lo que haremos este año, es prepararnos para desaparecer a seres inteligentes,- Harry pensó que ojo loco debía ser poderoso para poder desaparecer a un humano- comenzaremos con perros, que el año anterior fueron algo difíciles para la mayoría (esa mayoría eran todos menos Hermione), luego pasaremos a desaparecer elfos (esto pareció hacer enojar a Hermione, ya que ella, coloco una cara de rabia al ver que iban a utilizar a elfos como conejillos de indias), y terminaremos con desaparecer humanos, ocuparemos el tiempo necesario en cada uno de los seres, estimo que un semestre para cada uno, excepto para el perro, ya que lo usamos el año anterior. Termino la clase y ya tenían tareas de todas las asignaturas, tenían que escribir un ensayo para Snape, sobre los hombres-lobo ya que según dijo, no lo había revisado en el tercer año, y esta ves tenia que ser del doble de largo ya que ya tenían tres años de haber conocido el tema, y habían conocido a uno, tenían que terminar el diario de sueños para la profesora Trelawney, y un dibujo de cómo se imaginaban a un gigante, para Hagrid, al enterrase de la tarea de cuidado de criaturas mágicas supieron enseguida lo que Hagrid planeaba, para Flamel tenían que memorizar y escribir un ensayo sobre la poción de la memoria, y de donde se consiguen cada uno de sus ingredientes, solo Dumbledore no les había dado tarea. Las semanas se fueron colocando cada ves más frías, y los pasillos de la escuela también; incluso algunas de las clases al aire libre, se suspendían cuando el día era muy feo, lo que podía ser bueno por una parte, ya que tenían esas horas libres, pero malo porque tenían que hacer tareas del porte de un buque para compensarlas. Llego el cumpleaños de Hermione y lo celebraron en la sala común de Griffindor, aunque asistieron personas de otras casas, según dijo Hermione ella haría todo lo posible por unir a las casas. Fue una fiesta estupenda, con bastante comida ya que Dooby, consiguió permiso de Dumbledore para preparar la comida en la fiesta, lo único malo fue que tuvo que terminar temprano ya que no estaba permitido pasear por los pasillos después de las 10 de la noche. Todos se fueron yendo, y solo quedaron los de Griffindor, a las 23:30 ya solo quedaban algunos, entre ellos los tres amigos de Hermione (Ron, Harry y Neville) los cuales esperaron hasta ahora para darle sus regalos. Neville le regalo solo un ramo de flores, ya que el no era muy dado a las cosas relacionadas con la magia, a pesar de que en el ultimo tiempo, había mejorado en esto. Harry le regalo un libro, "Los derechos de las criaturas mágicas", que pensó, le serviría para lo que a ella le gustaba, y al parecer le gusto mucho. Ron le regalo bombones muggles, que Harry sabía que costaban tres ojos de la cara, ya que eran de una marca que le gustaba a su tía Petunia, y a demás todo lo que fuera muggle era caro en el mundo de los magos. Hermione agradeció a cada uno de ellos con un beso un abraso, especialmente apretado en el caso de Harry. Termino de darles las gracias, y se fueron cada uno a sus piezas.  
  
Esa noche soñó que estaba en una casa que no conocía, era iluminada y amplia, estaba en la clase de Dumbledore, pero de pronto todo cambio se vio rodeado de por lo menos doce mortifagos y solo estaba con el otro chico que no reconoció, pero que le ayudaba a vencer a los mortifagos, pero no era de mucha ayuda ya que este chico no se encargaba de todos con el mismo poder, es más, parecía como si no quisiera ayudar a Harry, pero de pronto el chico se encuentra cara a cara con la líder de los mortifagos, que le dice algo inaudible y lanza un rayo verde en medio del pecho de el chico, luego de eso el sueño cambio nuevamente a la clase del profesor. Al despertarse no recordaba nada del sueño, se levanto y fue a la clase, con la profesora Trelawney allí el ambiente era sofocante debido a el olor de los inciensos, las clase fue lo mismo que todas las clases de la profesora, ella les pedía que se juntaran en parejas para practicar lo que estaba enseñando, que en esta oportunidad era la lectura de la líneas en las manos, ron le predijo una vida corta y una muerte dolorosa, pero que tendría muchos hijos, y en el amor le iría muy bien, todas cosas inventadas, ya que la clase era un total fiasco, es más, si ellos no supieran de la existencia de verdaderas revelaciones, se habrían retirado de esta clase. Al termina se dirigieron a la clase con Hagrid, todos salieron corriendo, menos Harry que presencio, por segunda vez lo que parecía una profecía, que decía así: "CUANDO Y CAIGA EL GRAN PILAR... Y LA SEGURIDAD QUE EXISTE, DEJE DE SER, COMENZARA EL TERMINO DE HOGWARTS... Y SOLO LA CAIDA DEL UNO DE LOS UNICOS... A MANOS DE SU PROPIA SANGRE... PODRA SALVAR EL FUTURO DE LA ESCUELA" Luego de esto la profesora quedo como dormitada, y Harry salio corriendo de la sala y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, pero este le recordó que tenían clases luego y que fuera lo que fuera que tenía que decirle podía esperar y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la clase cuidado de criaturas mágicas, la cual a pesar de ser una mañana fría no se había suspendido, en esa clase Hagrid les hablo sobre los tipos de temperamento de los gigantes, y de cómo y cuando relacionarse con ellos, luego de ese comentario, Draco lanzo el primer comentario que hacia en el año, dijo que no debía ser tan difícil, ya que no eran seres muy inteligentes, eso lo sabemos por como son los semigigantes, pero nadie se rió (por se noto aun más la ausencia de sus dos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales habían sido retirados por sus madres del colegio, ya que no aceptaban que ellos estudiaran en una escuela que era dirigida por alguien que había enviado a sus esposos a la cárcel. Sin embargo a Draco, su madre no lo retiro de la escuela, diciendo que su esposo no era culpable de lo que se le acusaba, decía ella que el seguramente estaba nuevamente bajo los efectos del hechizo "imperius", lo que no podía ser ratificado pero tampoco desmentido), sin embargo Hagrid no le presto atención y continuo su clase. Al termino tanto los de Griffindor como los Slyterin corrieron en la misma dirección por lo cual se imaginaron que tenían el practico de Aparición, junto con los de Slyterin, al entrar en la sala, vieron al profesor y a cinco botas sobre la mesa, que supusieron debían ser los transportadores, Harry se acerco a Dumbledore para comentarle lo de la revelación, pero este le dijo que al terminar la clase, Harry llego a pensar que Dumbledore ya sabía la revelación y que también sabía que Harry le quería hablar de eso, ya que en muchas oportunidades el profesor Dumbledore, se daba cuenta de lo que los demás pensaban, después de todo, Dumbledore es un experto en Legilimancia. Por lo cual desistió en querer hablar con Dumbledore y el profesor siguió con su clase.  
  
- En esta primera clase practica, le he pedido a algunas personas que nos muestren como se aparecen, y nos comenten como es que ellos lo hacen, ya que en la practica, la teoría cambia- dijo graciosamente, por lo enredado que parecía eso- las personas a las cuales les he pedido que nos muestren dos son ex-estudiantes de la escuela, los gemelos Weasley que el año pasado aprobaron el examen, y el otro es Víktor Krum ex-estudiante de Durmstrang, una de las mejores escuelas de magia a nivel mundial y la mejor en lo que respecta a disciplina. - Claro que tenían que ser disciplinados, ya que era un mortifago el que los dirigía, así que imagínate los castigos que impondría un seguidor de ya- sabes-quien- dijo Ron entre dientes. - Para comenzar, diremos que en teoría, para aparecerse, hay que solo querer estar en otro lugar, y eso es todo, es por esto que se necesita ver y escuchar a otras personas. Pero es más fácil, decirlo que hacerlo- agrego con una sonrisa- empiecen diciéndonos que es lo que sienten, y como se enfocan para hacerlo, haber, tu Víktor... - Lo prrimerro que tendrrian que haberr echo es, viajarr porr trrasporrtadorr, ya que la sensación es muy parrecida,- Hermione ni siquiera le prestaba atención, como si se hubiera enojado el verano pasado- Se siente como si te tomarran porr el ombligo y te arrastrrarran rrápidamente; y parra hacerrlo pienso en como es el lugarr al que quierro llegarr, es un tanto difícil de explicarr perro luego de hacerrlo una vez y otrra vez, y otrra vez, se vuelve más facil, otrra cosa importante es no pensarr en dos lugarres a la vez, parra evitarr accidentes, porr esto tienen que ponerr su mente en blanco, y luego pensarr en el lugarr y no alrrevez, eso pienso que es todo. - Excelente descripción de cómo aparecerse, si estuviera en mi escuela eso le hubiera valido unos puntos para su casa.- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su cara- Como el señor Krum a dicho deben pensar en donde quieren ir, también pueden hacerlo pensando en quienes podrían estar en ese lugar, y resulta más fácil, por lo menos para mi, bueno ahora escucharemos a los gemelos Weasley. - Lo que nos enseñaron- dijo George- fue que debíamos pensar en como era el lugar, las dimensiones, y lo más importante es pensar que esta cerca de uno, tan cerca, que con solo cerrar los ojos y pensar en ese lugar, estemos hay, lo de que siento es parecido a lo Víktor. - Si, eso creo que se lo principal que nos enseñaron- asevero Fredd. - Gracias por sus comentarios, ahora lo que haremos es, de a uno iremos apareciéndonos, para esto despejaremos una de las esquinas, en un espacio de tres por tres, e imaginaremos que estamos en ese lugar, comenzara Víctor, luego George y luego Fredd para terminar yo, luego trataran cada uno de ustedes. Víktor lo hizo y la aparecerse se veía un tanto mareado, al parecer ese era la sensación que el describió, ya que pareció no darle importancia, luego George hizo lo mismo, describiendo en lo que pensaba y como recordaba ese lugar, Fredd antes de aparecer aclaro que era más fácil si uno había estado en ese lugar recientemente o lo había visto ya que, así era más fácil recordarlo, luego de este comentario se esfumo y apareció en el centro del cuadrado que habían hecho, y finalmente lo hizo el profesor Dumbledore, tras lo cual agrego: - El que se imaginen, que ya están en ese lugar, también les puede ayudar- Luego fue el turno de los alumnos, y como es obvio ninguno, se movió del lugar en que estaba, pero de todas formas, el profesor le dio 50 puntos a Slyterin, y a Griffindor por lo bien que lo habían hecho. Luego de la clase, abandonaron la habitación del ministerio y regresaron al castillo; Harry se había olvidado de la profesora Trelawney y de su profecía. 


End file.
